To Save You
by Akina Usagi
Summary: "So as through a glass and darkly, the age long strife I see, Where I fought in many guises, many names, but always me." — General George S. Patton. WARN: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**To Save You**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi._

_**A/N: **__This is based on _Moments © FloweryMisha

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya secepat yang ia bisa. Semua teriakan dan halangan yang ia dapatkan sama sekali tidak dihiraukan.

Naruto tidak peduli apa yang akan ia hadapi.

Naruto tidak peduli apa yang akan ia korbankan.

Naruto tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Dengan sebelah tangan yang berusaha menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan rapat, pemuda berambut pirang itu melangkah cepat menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang mulai dipenuhi asap tebal. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka tempat yang ia anggap aman justru malah memiliki kemungkinan besar untuk membahayakan nyawanya seperti sekarang.

Sang Uzumaki bisa merasakan bagaimana matanya terasa perih dan paru-parunya terasa kering, tapi ia sama sekali tidak berniat menghentikan langkah.

Ia tidak boleh berhenti sekarang.

Ia tidak bisa menyerah sekarang.

_"FUCK!"_

Naruto menarik kembali tangannya yang baru saja terbakar akibat menggenggam gagang pintu yang ternyata memiliki suhu tinggi akibat api yang sudah memakan hampir setengah bagian rumah sakit. Ditengah suara sirine pemadam kebakaran, teriakan orang-orang yang panik dan bangunan yang mulai rapuh, telinganya masih bisa menangkap suara batuk dari seseorang yang masih terjebak di balik pintu di depannya.

Uzumaki Naruto tahu ia sama sekali tidak mungkin lari dari situasi ini.

Setelah menendang benda yang masih berdiri kokoh di hadapannya, sang pemilik iris mata berwarna biru itu segera menapakkan kaki ke dalam ruangan. Ia menyipitkan mata, berusaha mencari sosok yang menjadi alasannya untuk nekad masuk ke gedung berapi ini. Naruto hampir saja menarik napas panjang saat melihat seorang pemuda yang tampak meringkuk di sudut ruangan dengan kedua tangan menutupi hidung dan mulutnya.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau tidak lari?" tanya Naruto sembari mengulurkan tangan dan meraih tubuh sang kekasih ke pelukannya. Waktunya menipis, mereka harus segera pergi.

"Kau yang bodoh. Kenapa kau kembali?" Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang kini ada di gendongan sang Uzumaki, balik melemparkan pertanyaan dengan nada yang tak kalah sinis.

Naruto menggeram kesal saat menyadari bahwa ia mulai kehabisan oksigen dan tubuhnya melemas sedikit demi sedikit. Dengan liar ia melemparkan pandangan ke seisi ruangan, berusaha mencari cara cepat agar mereka bisa menyelamatkan diri. Pandangannya kemudian mengarah pada jendela yang ada di salah satu sisi ruangan.

Pemilik kulit kecoklatan itu tahu kalau apa yang hendak dilakukannya memiliki resiko yang tinggi, tapi saat ini otaknya sudah tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain.

Naruto menurunkan tubuh Sasuke dari gendongannya, namun sebelah tangannya masih melingkar dengan protektif di pinggang sang Uchiha. Sementara itu, sebelah tangannya yang bebas dengan cepat mengambil tongkat besi yang biasanya digunakan sebagai tempat menaruh labu infus dan menggunakannya untuk memecahkan kaca jendela.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, _Dobe?"_

Naruto mengulaskan senyum tipis dan melemparkan benda di tangannya keluar jendela, berusaha menjadikannya sebagai alat penarik perhatian dari orang-orang yang ada di bawah.

"Menyelamatkanmu, tentu saja."

Naruto sedikit mencondongkan tubuh ke arah jendela yang sudah rusak dan ia bisa mendengar bagaimana orang-orang yang ada di halaman rumah sakit berteriak, memberi perintah agar ia melompat ke kasur pengaman yang sudah disediakan tim pemadam kebakaran.

Tidak ada waktu.

Naruto menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya saat melihat bagaimana kayu jendela terbakar dan membuat lubang jendela seperti lubang api yang sering digunakan sebagai atraksi sirkus di kebun binatang.

Perlahan sepasang mata beriris biru miliknya menatap lurus sepasang mata beriris gelap dari pemuda yang masih ia peluk. Putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki itu mengulaskan senyum sebelum kembali menggendong tubuh pemuda yang tiga tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Naruto bisa menangkap nada khawatir dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang kekasih, dan dari cengkraman tangan Sasuke di ujung t-shirt-nya ia juga bisa menangkap rasa takut yang menyelimuti sang Uchiha.

"Naruto, jangan— Apapun yang akan kau lakukan, jangan—"

"Aku sudah bersumpah untuk selalu menjagamu, Sasuke. Di hadapan semua anggota keluargamu dan Tuhan, aku sudah bersumpah untuk tidak pernah meninggalkanmu."

"Tidak— Naruto—"

"Tapi kurasa aku harus melanggar sumpahku sekarang," Naruto melangkah mendekati lubang jendela yang makin mengecil karena dikelilingi api. Ia melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke dari pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Naruto—"

_"I'm sorry and goodbye."_

Naruto sama sekali tidak mempedulikan teriakan yang memanggil namanya saat ia melemparkan tubuh Sasuke keluar dari ruangan yang mulai dilalap si jago merah. Ia juga sama sekali tidak mempedulikan lubang jendela yang kini sudah tertutup sempurna oleh kobaran api.

Sang Uzumaki mengulaskan senyum dan membiarkan tubuhnya terhuyung sebelum jatuh ke permukaan lantai. Ia menutup mata, berusaha untuk mengingat semua hal membahagiakan yang dialaminya bersama sang kekasih untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rasa sesak dan panas yang melingkupi tubuhnya dan merenggut nyawanya sedikit demi sedikit.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

"CEPAT BERIKAN JALAN!"

Beberapa orang suster dengan cepat merawat korban kecelakaan yang baru saja dilarikan ke ruang UGD. Suasana malam yang tadinya sepi kini dipenuhi perasaan panik dan cemas.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya? Bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Neji, pasien kehilangan banyak darah."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Cepat hentikan pendarahannya!"

Hyuuga Neji, seorang dokter yang sudah lima tahun bekerja di rumah sakit kecil di kota Iwagakure itu bergegas melakukan apapun yang ia bisa untuk menyelamatkan nyawa tiga orang anggota keluarga Namikaze yang terbaring lemah di ruang UGD.

Haruno Sakura dengan cekatan berusaha menghentikan pendarahan yang dialami nyonya Namikaze, sesuai seperti yang diperintahkan padanya. Sementara itu, Yamanaka Ino dan Inuzuka Kiba terlihat sedang berusaha keras untuk mengembalikan detak jantung sang tuan Namikaze.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau masih berdiri di situ? CEPAT PASANGKAN ALAT BANTU PERNAPASAN PADANYA!"

Sasuke menelan ludah paksa dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan sang mentor. Saat ini mahasiswa berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu sedang melaksanakan tugas prakteknya di Iwagakure, dan selama hampir satu bulan ia bertugas ini adalah pertama kalinya ia harus membantu korban kecelakaan separah ini.

Pemilik rambut _raven _itu memasangkan alat bantu pernapasan kepada seorang remaja berambut pirang yang tampak berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya dengan susah payah. Suara _cardiograph _yang menandakan bahwa salah satu pasien mereka telah kehilangan nyawa berhasil membuat tubuh sang Uchiha membatu dan ketika Ino datang menghampirinya, ia tahu siapa yang baru saja meninggalkan mereka di ruangan ini.

Sasuke berusaha mempraktekkan semua ilmu yang sudah dipelajarinya selama empat tahun di bangku kuliah untuk menyelamatkan pemuda berkulit kecoklatan di hadapannya. Tanpa diberitahu pun ia tahu bahwa Neji menyerahkan tanggung jawab atas nyawa pemuda ini ke tangannya dan ia tentu akan melakukan apapun yang ia bisa untuk menyelamatkan sang pasien.

"Kau masih muda, berusahalah lebih keras untuk membuka matamu, oke?"

Disaat seperti ini Sasuke tahu bahwa pasiennya tidak boleh kehilangan kesadaran. Mereka tidak akan tahu apa yang bisa terjadi jika pemuda yang terbaring lemah ini tertidur.

"Sasuke, kita harus segera memberikan anastesi sebelum menarik benda ini keluar. Kita tidak bisa menghentikan pendarahannya sebelum melakukan itu," ucap Ino sebelum melangkan pergi untuk mempersiapkan obat bius.

"Sa—suke?"

Putra bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha itu membalas tatapan sepasang mata dengan iris berwarna biru milik sang pasien. Ia berusaha melemparkan tatapan teduh dan tenang. Ia harus bisa meredam kepanikan dan ketakutan pemuda yang ia yakini lebih muda darinya ini.

"Apa yang— pinggangku—"

"Kau baik-baik saja. Kau hanya harus melawan rasa kantukmu. Teruslah bicara padaku, oke? Kami akan berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang sangat menyebalkan itu," tutur sang pemilik iris mata gelap sembari terus melakukan kegiatan penyelamatannya.

Sasuke membulatkan mata saat mentornya berdiri tepat di hadapannya dan ikut turun tangan menggantikan Ino melakukan anastesi. Dengan cepat ia menolehkan kepala dan ia berusaha menekan emosinya saat Kiba menutup seluruh bagian tubuh nyonya Namikaze.

"Sasuke, lakukan apapun agar dia tetap sadar sementara aku akan berusaha menarik benda ini keluar," ungkap Neji sembari meletakkan sebelah tangannya ke sebuah besi yang menusuk bagian pinggang sang Namikaze muda.

Sang pemuda berkulit pucat menganggukkan kepala pelan dan melangkah ke sisi lain sang pasien. Sepelan dan selembut mungkin ia mengubah posisi kepala sang pasien agar mengarah padanya dan tidak melihat hal yang akan dilakukan sang Hyuuga.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" tanyanya sembari membungkukkan tubuh, berusaha memposisikan pandangannya agar setara dengan pandangan pemuda di depannya.

"Nar—uto. Nami—kaze."

"Oke," Sasuke menarik napas pajang, "Naruto."

Sasuke berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak tersentak saat mendengar erangan dari bibir sang Namikaze ketika Neji berusaha menarik benda yang tertancap di tubuhnya.

"Naruto," Sasuke kembali menatap mata dengan iris indah di depannya. "Naruto," panggilnya lagi, "berapa usiamu?"

"Tujuh—belas."

"Ah, kau lima tahun lebih muda dariku," ungkap Sasuke sembari berusaha mengulaskan senyum.

_"Nii—"_

"Hn?" Sasuke mengambil satu langkah maju dan mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir sang lawan bicara.

_"Niisan."_

Sang Uchiha bungsu menganggukkan kepala, membenarkan panggilan yang ditujukan padanya.

Sepasang mata Sasuke kembali membulat sempurna saat raut wajah Naruto berubah dan mulutnya terbuka tanpa suara. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana rasa sakit yang dialami si pemuda pirang tercermin di raut wajahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke mengulurkan tangan dan meraih tangan Naruto yang dipenuhi luka sayatan akibat tergores pecahan kaca jendela mobil yang ia kendarai bersama orang tuanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto. Lihat aku. Kau baik-baik saja," ucapnya pelan, berusaha menenangkan.

"SAKURA! KIBA!"

Sasuke makin mengeratkan genggamannya saat mendengar panggilan mentornya. Ia menatap sepasang mata sang pasien yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat... teduh?

"Oh, tidak, tidak. Hei, Naruto!"

_"Oh God."_

Bisikan yang baru saja meluncur dari bibir Neji membuat Sasuke makin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas untuk meraih sisi wajah Naruto dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Naruto, lihat aku. Tetap buka matamu, oke? Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku, oke?" pintanya dengan nada tegas.

"Sasu—"

Pemilik rambut dengan warna gelap itu tersentak saat sebuah senyum lembut terulas di wajah pemuda di hadapannya. Ia menolehkan kepala ke arah Neji dan matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat bagaimana darah mengalir dari luka tusuk sang Namikaze. Tampaknya besi tadi sudah merobek salah satu pembuluh darah pemuda di depannya.

Pandangan Sasuke kembali terarah pada wajah Naruto saat ia merasa pemuda itu membalas genggamanya pelan. Ia kembali mengusap sisi wajah kecoklatan pasiennya, sesekali ia juga menahan kelopak mata sang pemuda, mencegah iris mata berwarna biru itu agar tidak bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata.

"O—OI! NARUTO!"

Sasuke meremas tangan di genggamannya berkali-kali lebih erat saat melihat bagaimana senyum yang dilemparkan sang pemuda menghilang perlahan.

"NARUTO! NAMIKAZE NARUTO! BUKA MATAMU!"

Sasuke melemparkan tatapan panik kepada anggota tim tempatnya bekerja dan untuk pertama kalinya ia gagal menahan air matanya ketika melihat Sakura menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Sasu—"

"Ya, Naruto. Aku disini, aku disini," Sasuke makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang Namikaze .

_"Arigatou."_

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, menolak bisikan lemah yang sampai ke telinganya

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

Naruto menatap lelaki yang berbaring di bawahnya selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman kasar dan dalam. Putra Namikaze Minato itu menyeringai tipis saat menyadari keberadaan sepasang lengan yang melingkar di lehernya dan menekan kepalanya agar memperdalam ciuman yang ia berikan kepada sang kekasih.

"Tunggu—kita tidak bisa melakukan ini sekarang."

Tanpa ragu pemuda berambut pirang itu mengerang kesal. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sasuke dan membiarkan hidungnya mencium harum mint yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau takutkan, _Teme?"_ tanyanya tepat di sisi telinga sang Uchiha.

Sasuke berusaha mati-matian menahan desahan akibat tindakan pemuda yang masih enggan melepaskan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya yang tadi sempat mendukung tindakan Naruto kini terlihat menahan kedua bahu si pemuda pirang agar tidak makin menghimpitnya lebih jauh.

"Anbu," Sasuke berusaha keras menormalkan deru napasnya. "Pasukan Anbu bisa mengetahui keberadaanku, _Dobe," _lanjutnya dengan lebih tenang.

Naruto menarik tubuhnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan kedua alis terangkat. "Disaat seperti ini kau lebih mempedulikan mereka?"

Satu-satunya penyandang marga Uchiha yang tersisa itu tampak mengerlingkan mata bosan. Tentu saja ia mempedulikan keberadaan tim elit yang dimiliki Konoha itu.

"Kau pikir apa status yang kini kusandang, hn? Apa kau tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau mereka menangkap keberadaanku di kediaman Hokage, huh?"

Naruto menghela napas panjang dan menatap lurus mata Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai saat dimana ia mengingat status yang disandang sang Uchiha saat ini.

Pemuda berkulit putih yang masih belum mengubah posisi itu menarik kedua tangannya dan menggunakannya untuk menangkup kedua sisi wajah sang Namikaze.

"Berhentilah membahayakan posisimu sebagai seorang Hokage, _Dobe. _Aku tidak mau menjadi alasan para tetua menarik kembali posisi yang sejak dulu sangat kau inginkan ini darimu, kau tahu?"

Sebesar apapun keinginan Naruto untuk membantah ucapan Sasuke, ia tahu ia tidak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan yang dipaparkan pemuda itu tadi. Mungkin ia memang tidak lagi mempedulikan statusnya sebagai kepala negara Konoha, tapi ia tidak mungkin bisa mengabaikan kepercayaan ratusan warga yang sudah mendukungnya untuk menempati posisi sebagai Hokage setelah perang besar berakhir.

Mungkin ia memang berhasil memaksa para tetua agar menetapkan Sasuke sebagai tahanan negara, tapi ia tidak mungkin bisa memaksa mereka untuk membiarkannya menjalin hubungan dengan mantan _missing-nin _di hadapannya ini—dan Naruto merasa bahwa kedudukannya sebagai seorang pemimpin sama sekali tidak berguna disaat yang paling ia butuhkan.

"Mereka bisa memanggilmu lagi kalau sampai ada yang mengetahui keberadaanku disini, _Dobe. _Aku tidak mau kau berada di dalam masalah. Lagi."

Sasuke tentu masih ingat pertengkaran hebat yang terjadi di antara para pemimpin marga yang berkuasa di Konoha dan para tetua melawan seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Sejak ia menyerahkan diri setelah melakukan tindakan bodoh menyelamatkan Naruto dari serangan tim Akatsuki yang kembali terbentuk dibawah pimpinan Kabuto, Sasuke sebenarnya tidak berharap bisa selamat dari luka yang didapatkannya.

Namun ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa nyawanya berhasil selamat setelah Naruto mentransfer cakra padanya dengan bantuan Sakura. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke sama sekali tidak senang dengan keselamatan yang ia dapatkan.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang ada di kepala Naruto hingga pemuda yang sudah diakui sebagai salah satu shinobi terkuat Konoha itu bersikeras untuk menyelamatkannya dari hukuman mati yang dicetuskan para tetua.

Sasuke tahu keputusan yang dijatuhkan padanya itu memang keputusan yang terbaik, setelah semua hal yang dilakukannya terhadap Konoha dan rekan-rekannya. Sasuke tahu ia tidak berhak meminta ampun atas kematian yang memang sudah seharusnya ia terima, karena ia sendiri memang tidak berniat untuk memiliki kehidupan baru di Konoha sebagai satu-satunya penyandang marga Uchiha yang tersisa. Sasuke tahu ia harus menerima apapun keputusan final yang dijatuhkan padanya karena sebagai seorang shinobi, ia harus mempertanggung jawabkan semua keputusan dan tindakan yang sudah ia lakukan.

Yang tidak pernah terlintas di kepalanya adalah kenyataan bahwa Naruto selalu berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, dan ternyata pemuda berisik itu berhasil memberikan argumen yang berhasil membuat semua anggota rapat tercengang.

Argumen yang menyatakan bahwa Naruto tidak akan bertahan di Konoha jika Sasuke dijatuhi hukuman mati.

Argumen yang meyatakan bahwa Naruto tidak akan menerima penunjukkannya sebagai pengganti Tsunade sebagai Hokage selanjutnya jika Sasuke tidak berhasil ia selamatkan.

Argumen yang menyatakan bahwa Naruto tidak akan segan untuk membuat goresan melintang di tengah lambang Konoha yang ada di pelindung kepalanya jika Sasuke tidak bisa ia pertahankan.

Sasuke memang tidak hadir di pertemuan itu karena ia langsung dibawa ke pusat kesehatan Konoha yang dijaga ketat oleh puluhan Anbu, tapi dari apa yang dikatakan Sakura, ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana raut tidak percaya, panik dan ketakutan tersirat di wajah para pemegang keputusan.

"Setelah semua ini berakhir, nyatanya aku tetap masih harus menunggu," Naruto menundukkan kepala dan memejamkan mata dengan erat. "Benar-benar menyedihkan," lanjutnya disertai senyum pahit.

Sang Uchiha mengusap kedua kelopak mata sang Namikaze, berusaha menghilangkan kerutan kesal yang ada di dahinya.

"Kau bisa menungguku selama bertahun-tahun, kenapa kau tidak bisa menungguku sampai mereka menurunkan hukumanku, hn?"

Naruto merengek pelan dan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher lelaki yang berhasil ia jadikan kekasih tepat sehari setelah rapat besar terjadi itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memintaku untuk menunggu lagi, _Teme? _Aku tidak bisa menunggu dengan keberadaanmu yang jelas-jelas ada di depan mataku!" cetusnya dengan nada manja yang berhasil membuyarkan kesan dewasa yang ditunjukkannya di awal pembicaraan.

Sasuke mengerlingkan mata dan menggelengkan kepala, bertanya-tanya kenapa ia bisa menerima dan membalas perasaan pemuda yang tengah memeluknya erat ini.

"Kau berhasil membuatku menjadi tahanan negara, kurasa tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat mereka mempercayakanku padamu," hibur Sasuke sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu si pemuda pirang.

Sejak satu bulan yang lalu Naruto memang mengajukan permintaan agar Sasuke berada di bawah pengawasannya, yang tentu saja tidak dikabulkan oleh para tetua. Tapi, seperti yang sudah dikatakan Sasuke, ia percaya bahwa tidak akan butuh waktu yang lama agar permintaannya itu dikabulkan. Selama Sasuke terus bersikap kooperatif dan menuruti semua tuntutan yang diberikan dan selama Naruto tetap menjalankan peranannya sebagai Hokage dengan baik, ia yakin keinginannya itu cepat atau lambat akan ia dapatkan.

Sasuke menaikkan alis dan melemparkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya ketika tiba-tiba Naruto mengangkat kepala dan menunjukkan seringai yang amat sangat jarang ditunjukkannya kepada siapapun.

"Dan sebaiknya kau bersiap jika kau sudah ada di tanganku, _Teme. _Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi."

Sasuke menunjukkan tatapan menantang kepada Naruto dan kali ini ia membiarkan sang Namikaze mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka.

"Aku bersumpah untuk tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu dan aku akan memastikan bahwa selamanya kau akan berada di bawah pengawasanku," bisik sang Namikaze dengan suara serak sebelum mempertemukan bibir mereka dan melanjutkan kegiatan keduanya yang tertunda.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

Naruto mengerutkan dahi ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang diberikan Iruka _sensei_, guru yang paling ia sukai di _playgroup_ tempatnya 'bermain'.

"Apa yang mau kalian lakukan setelah besar nanti?"

Sang Uzumaki kecil menggembungkan pipi, berusaha keras memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang sudah mulai dijawab teman-temannya.

'Apa yang mau kalian lakukan'? Bukan 'mau jadi apa kalian'?

Naruto baru pertama kali mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti ini dan ia bingung. Apa yang mau ia lakukan?

Mata bulatnya mengarah kepada teman-temannya yang sedang menjawab secara bergantian.

Kiba menjawab kalau dia ingin membuat rumah yang paling bagus untuk Akamaru, anjingnya. Mungkin Naruto juga bisa membelikan rumah untuk Kyuubi, rubah peliharaannya, tapi... tidak. Ayahnya sudah membuatkan Kyuubi rumah yang terbagus yang pernah ia lihat untuk binatang berbulu oranye kecoklatan itu.

Shikamaru menjawab kalau dia ingin membeli tempat tidur paling nyaman agar tidurnya jadi lebih nyenyak. Naruto tidak mungkin membeli tempat tidur baru. Ia menyukai tempat tidur berbentuk mobil di kamarnya dan sama sekali tidak mau menggantinya dengan apapun.

Chouji menjawab kalau dia ingin membeli semua makanan enak yang ada di dunia dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali makan. Untuk yang satu ini Naruto harus menyerah karena ia yakin perutnya tidak mungkin bisa menampung porsi makan yang sama dengan porsi makan teman _chubby_-nya itu.

Hmmm... Lalu apa yang ingin ia lakukan?

Sang bocah berambut pirang menolehkan kepala ke sisi kanannya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih ujung mantel berwarna biru tua yang dikenakan sahabatnya.

"Cuke?" tanyanya dengan nada yang menggemaskan dan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan ke kiri.

"Hn?" bocah lain yang dipanggil 'Cuke' terlihat membalas tatapannya.

"Cuke mau apa?"

Walaupun pertanyaan yang dilontarkan tidak lengkap, Uchiha Sasuke tentu mengerti maksud teman terdekatnya itu. Ia menggembungkan pipi dan terlihat mengerutkan dahi, berusaha untuk berpikir.

"Cuke?"

Sasuke menatap tangan mungil yang kini menarik-narik pelan mantel favoritnya selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali menatap sepasang mata bulat milik lawan bicaranya.

"Sasuke? Apa yang mau kau lakukan kalau sudah besar nanti?"

Pertanyaan yang diajukan _sensei_-nya berhasil membuat sang Uchiha bungsu mengalihkan pandangan dari teman pirangnya.

"Umm..."

Naruto kembali mengerutkan dahi saat sahabatnya yang ia anggap paling pandai itu tidak segera memberikan jawaban. Raut wajahnya yang keruh segera berubah cerah saat Sasuke menggenggam tangannya yang masih menggenggam ujung mantel.

"Cuke mau belcama Nalu, _cencei._"

Bocah yang disebutkan namanya mengulas senyum saat mendengar penuturan sang sahabat.

"Oh? Kenapa?" tanya Iruka sembari menaikkan alis.

"Umm... cupaya Nalu tidak menangis lagi."

Naruto makin melebarkan senyum mendengar alasan sahabatnya. Ia mengayunkan tangannya yang masih digenggam Sasuke.

"Kau mau melindungi Naruto? Agar dia tidak menangis kalau sudah besar?"

"HN!"

Iruka melepaskan tawa pelan mendengar jawaban polos muridnya itu. Pandangannya kemudian mengarah pada bocah pirang yang tak pernah jauh dari sang Uchiha kecil.

"Kalau Naru? Apa mau bersama Sasuke juga?" tanyanya pelan.

Cengiran lebar dan anggukkan antusias yang diterima sang Umino tentu cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ia ajukan.

"Tapi Sasuke tidak pernah menangis, Naru," Iruka berusaha menggoda murid kesayangannya.

Senyum sang Uzumaki menghilang perlahan saat bocah itu menyadari kebenaran dari ucapan _sensei_-nya. Sasuke memang tidak pernah menangis, lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Nalu bica menggambal buat Cuke. Cuke cuka gambal Nalu."

Tawa Iruka kembali terdengar ketika ia mendengar pembelaan Sasuke. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada muridnya yang lain sebelum mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi.

"Nalu halus cama Cuke!" tutur sang Uchiha kecil dengan nada setegas yang ia bisa. "Nalu halus telus cama-cama Cuke," tuturnya lagi, kali ini sembari menepuk puncak kepala bocah yang hanya beberapa bulan lebih muda darinya itu.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

"Apa yang kau tunggu?"

Naruto menatap lurus pemuda yang berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya dengan ujung pistol mengarah tepat ke kepalanya. Pandangannya kemudian berubah tajam saat menatap sosok lain yang berdiri di pintu gudang terbengkalai yang ia datangi kurang dari satu jam yang lalu ini.

"Beritahu aku dimana mereka menyembunyikan bocah itu atau kekasihku tidak akan segan untuk menghadiahkan salah satu peluru peraknya padamu," tutur sosok berambut coklat yang berdiri dengan santai di ambang pintu.

Pemuda bermarga Uzumaki yang bertugas sebagai salah satu detektif kepolisian itu terlihat mengeraskan genggaman tangannya pada pistol yang juga sudah ia arahkan kepada pemuda yang disebut-sebut sebagai 'kekasih' sang lawan.

Sejak pertama kali ia menerima kasus pembunuhan anggota keluarga kerajaan, ia sudah tahu bahwa apa yang akan dihadapinya sama sekali jauh dari kata mudah. Penyelidikan yang sudah dilakukan selama setengah tahun terakhir pada akhirnya sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa dalang dari kasus pembantaian itu adalah salah satu anggota keluarga itu sendiri. Dan dari sekian banyak orang yang sempat ia curigai, ia harus mengakui bahwa sosok yang melangkah menjauhi pintu gudang itu mungkin adalah orang terakhir yang ia anggap berkemungkinan sebagai sang tersangka.

Naruto berusaha menahan emosinya yang makin memuncak saat Hyuuga Neji, sang dalang dibalik kasus yang tengah ia tangani, melingkarkan sebelah lengannya ke bahu Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang masih mengarahkan ujung senjata api ke arahnya.

"Harus kuakui kalau kau memang termasuk anak buah Raja yang sangat pandai dan aku sejujurnya tidak terlalu terkejut dengan kedatanganmu ke kediamanku tempo hari. Yang cukup mengejutkan di mataku adalah bagaimana kau dengan mudahnya datang ke tempat ini ketika aku mengirimkan surat kaleng itu ke kediamanmu," papar Neji tenang sembari melingkarkan sebelah tangannya yang lain ke pinggang sang Uchiha yang berdiri membelakanginya.

Sang Uzumaki bisa melihat bagaimana sepasang mata beriris oniks Sasuke berkilat saat membalas tatapannya ketika Neji mencium sisi leher jenjangnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau diam-diam menaruh perhatian kepada kekasihku," lanjut lelaki berambut coklat itu disertai seringai.

Naruto tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa dengan sangat mudah terpancing surat kaleng yang memintanya datang ke tempat semacam ini. Sasuke memang sudah berhasil mencuri perhatiannya, tapi ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau perhatian yang ia berikan malah menjebaknya ke situasi seperti ini.

"Kalau aku memberitahumu dimana Hinata berada," Naruto menatap lurus sepasang iris mata keperakan sang lawan bicara, "aku yakin kau tetap tidak akan membiarkanku melangkah keluar dari tempat ini dengan selamat."

Hinata adalah putri tunggal keluarga Hyuuga yang berhasil selamat di malam pembantaian keluarga Hyuuga, hanya karena gadis remaja berusia lima belas tahun itu nekat melompat dari balkon kamarnya di lantai dua beberapa saat setelah mendengar suara letusan senjata api yang menandai kematian kedua orang tuanya.

Neji, disisi lain, adalah satu-satunya putra keluarga Hyuuga dan dia adalah satu-satunya kakak yang dimiliki Hinata. Sejak awal Neji tahu rencana kedua orang tuanya yang hendak mewariskan semua harta keluarga Hyuuga kepada sang adik, dan rencana itulah yang menjadi latar belakang rencananya membunuh kedua Hyuuga senior.

"Lakukan apapun yang kau mau, Sasuke. Kurasa kita tidak bisa mengalahkan sifat keras kepalanya," bisik Neji tepat di telinga sang kekasih sebelum sekali lagi mencium sisi leher sang Uchiha dan melangkan meninggalkan gudang.

Naruto menurunkan tangannya dan menggelengkan kepala. Ia tidak percaya kalau saat yang selalu ia hindari pada akhirnya harus tetap ia hadapi. Seringai yang terulas di wajah pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya membuat sang Uzumaki mengeraskan pandangan.

"Pesan terakhir?" tanya Sasuke dengan kedua alis terangkat.

Naruto melepaskan tawa hambar. Jadi inikah akhir yang ia miliki?

"Kau serius mengakhiri semuanya denganku, _Teme?"_

Pandangan datar yang dilemparkan sang lawan bicara cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan. Sejak mereka saling mengenal empat bulan yang lalu, Naruto tahu Sasuke bukanlah orang yang akan ragu melakukan keputusan apapun yang sudah pemuda itu buat.

"Kita tidak pernah memulai apapun, _Dobe. _Apa yang harus kuakhiri disini?"

Naruto melangkahkan kaki perlahan mendekati pemuda dengan tinggi badan yang sama dengannya itu. Tanpa ragu ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke tubuh Sasuke dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan erat.

Detektif berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu tahu perasaan yang ia miliki kepada Sasuke bukanlah hal yang bisa ia banggakan. Bagaimana bisa seorang pengabdi negara sepertinya jatuh cinta kepada seorang pengkhianat negara? Bagaimana bisa posisinya sebagai seorang anggota kepolisian disandingkan dengan julukan anak emas di kalangan mafia bawah tanah yagn disandang Sasuke? bagaimana bisa dunianya yang putih berdiri bersampingan dengan dunia Sasuke yang jelas hitam?

Naruto tahu kebodohan yang kali ini ia sadari sudah benar-benar sampai di tingkat akhir. Ia tahu hubungan yang dengan seenaknya ia buat dengan Sasuke tidak akan berakhir baik, tapi ia juga tidak bisa melepaskan pemuda yang sejak awal tidak bisa ia miliki.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Teme," _bisik sang Uzumaki dengan wajah yang ia sembunyikan di ceruk leher sang Uchiha.

"Dan kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencintaimu," balas Sasuke dengan nada tenang. Nada yang hanya ia gunakan ketika bicara dengan pemuda pirang di pelukannya.

Naruto kembali mengangkat tangannya dan menempelkan ujung pistolnya ke sisi kepala Sasuke ketika ia merasakan Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama padanya, hanya saja Sasuke mengarahkan senjatanya tepat di tempat jantungnya berada.

_"So, this is our goodbye then," _Naruto mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya di pinggang Sasuke.

_"We never say 'hello' in the first place, so we don't have to say 'goodbye'."_

Naruto mengulaskan senyum tipis dan menempelkan dahinya ke salah satu sisi bahu pemuda berambut _raven _yang masih ia peluk. Ia menarik pelatuknya dan memejamkan mata ketika menyadari bahwa apapun yang ia lakukan, sekeras apapun usaha yang ia lakukan, ia tetap tidak bisa melepaskan pemuda yang siap mencabut nyawanya.

Tangan Sasuke terkulai lemah sebelum kembali ke sisi tubuhnya yang masih berdiri tegak. Ia melemparkan tatapan kosong ke arah pistol yang masih berada di genggaman sang Uzumaki, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa pemilik kulit kecoklatan itu dengan sengaja sudah memasang pengaman yang berhasil menggagalkan tembakannya kepada sang Uchiha.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

Naruto mengerang pelan ketika sadar bahwa sinar matahari berhasil membutakan pandangannya selama beberapa saat. Ia kembali membuka mata setelah yakin kalau ia sudah berhasil membiasakan diri dengan keadaan kamar yang terlalu terang untuk pengelihatannya.

Pemilik iris mata berwarna biru itu tampak menyapukan pandangan ke ruangan tempatnya berada dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari bahwa ini bukan kamarnya, karena Naruto jelas-jelas mendekorasi kamarnya dengan segala hal yang berwarna oranye dan bukan putih seperti tempat yang ia tinggali ini. Suara pintu yang terbuka membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Pertanyaan dan tatapan mata dengan nada heran yang ia terima membuat sang Uzumaki menaikkan alis.

"Aku tidak boleh bangun?" tanyanya dengan nada tak kalah heran.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki ke ruangan yang ditempati Naruto, mengangkat bahu dan melangkah mendekati meja lampu. Dengan telaten pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengganti bunga di vas dengan bunga baru yang ia bawa.

"Dokter memperkirakan kalau kau tidak akan bangun selama satu minggu ke depan," paparnya tenang. "Kau terlalu keras membenturkan kepalamu ke sisi tebing," lanjutnya dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

"Tebing?" Naruto menaikkan alis dan mengangkat sebelah tangan ke sisi kepalanya. Ia mengerutkan dahi saat merasakan tekstur kain perban yang menempel di salah satu bagian tubuhnya itu.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh dan berdiri menghadap Naruto yang kini sudah ada di posisi duduk. Ia mengerutkan dahi dan menaikkan alis.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Apa kau gila?"

"Jawab saja, _Dobe."_

Naruto menghela napas panjang dan menggelengkan kepala, "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Berapa usiamu?"

Sang Uzumaki mengerutkan dahi, tapi tatapan tajam yang ia terima membuatnya kembali membuka mulut. "Dua puluh delapan tahun."

"Siapa nama kakakmu?"

"Namikaze Yahiko."

"Berapa usianya?"

"Tiga puluh tiga tahun. Dia menikah dengan seorang gadis cantik bernama Shion di usia tiga puluh tahun dan setahun setelahnya dia memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang menggemaskan. Apa kau pikir aku hilang ingatan?" tanyanya yang disertai kerlingan mata bosan.

Sasuke kembali mengangkat bahu. Ia mengambil satu langkah maju dan hal itu membuat kakinya bersentuhan dengan sisi tempat tidur yang sudah digunakan Naruto selama dua minggu terakhir.

"Siapa aku?" tanyanya, kali ini dengan nada ragu.

"_Seriously now? _Kau masih mau main tebak-tebakan seperti ini denganku, _Teme?" _Dengusan geli sang pemuda berambut _raven_ pecah dan sorot lega ia lemparkan kepada sang lawan bicara saat panggilan itu sampai ke telinganya. Tanpa ragu pemuda berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan memeluk pemuda di depannya. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli bagaimana air matanya membasahi lengan piyama rumah sakit yang melekat di tubuh pemuda yang sudah membalas pelukannya.

"Berhenti membuatku khawatir, _Dobe! _Kau tahu bagaimana paniknya aku ketika rekan-rekan setimmu menghubungiku? Aku harus memesan tiket penerbangan malam ke Jepang karena kebodohanmu ini, kau tahu?"

Naruto mengulaskan senyum dan menarik tubuh si bungsu Uchiha sehingga pemuda yang tiga tahun lebih muda darinya itu duduk di pangkuannya dengan posisi menyamping.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Pelukan erat yang didapatkannya membuat sang Uzumaki kembali mengulaskan senyum. Ia membelai pelan rambut sebahu Sasuke sembari membisikkan kata maaf kepada pemuda yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama lima tahun terakhir.

"Berhenti menakut-nakutiku, _Dobe. _Berhenti berusaha meninggalkanku," gumam Sasuke yang masih berhasil ditangkap indera pendengaran putra bungsu keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki itu.

Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu mengeratkan pelukannya selama beberapa saat. Mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke membuat dadanya sesak. Otaknya kembali dipenuhi kilas memori dari mimpi panjang yang dimilikinya ketika ia tidak sadarkan diri.

Bagaimana ia menyelamatkan Sasuke dari kebakaran.

Bagaimana ia gagal mempertahankan kesadaran ketika Sasuke menolongnya di ruang UGD.

Bagaimana ia berusaha mempertahankan Sasuke agar berada di bawah pengawasannya.

Bagaimana ia ingin bersama Sasuke ketika sudah dewasa.

Bagaimana ia membiarkan Sasuke membunuh dirinya yang jelas-jelas tidak berniat mencabut nyawa sang Uchiha.

Naruto memejamkan mata dan menghela napas panjang, membiarkan harum mint yang menjadi ciri khas kekasihnya membekas di indera penciumannya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, _Teme,_" tuturnya tegas. "Aku akan memastikan kita berakhir bersama kali ini. Aku akan memastikan kau berakhir bahagia bersamaku. Aku akan memastikan bahwa tidak ada satupun dari kita yang akan meninggalkan satu sama lain. _It's my fate to save you no matter what. It's my fate to be with you in every path of our destiny."_

Mungkin semua yang dilihatnya saat tidak sadarkan diri setelah ia menabrak tebing ketika melakukan latihan terjun payung bersama tim Angkatan Udaranya hanyalah mimpi. Mungkin semua ingatan yang masih berputar di kepalanya hanyalah bagian dari pikirannya yang tidak tenang. Atau mungkin semua potongan cerita yang masih diingatnya sampai detik ini itu adalah potongan masa lalu yang pernah ia lewati bersama Sasuke.

Tapi, ia tahu bahwa apapun yang sudah masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya tadi tidak akan terjadi padanya dan pemuda yang tengah ia peluk dengan erat di kehidupannya kali ini.

Naruto tidak akan membiarkan dirinya melanggar sumpah untuk tidak pernah meninggalkan Sasuke—karena ia tahu mereka tidak bisa hidup tanpa satu sama lain.

Naruto tidak akan berhenti berusaha untuk terus membuka mata dan telinga untuk Sasuke—karena ia tidak akan pernah bosan melihat sosok dan mendengar suara pemuda tenang itu.

Naruto tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke berada jauh dari pengawasannya—karena ia tidak akan pernah mau kehilangan putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha di pelukannya ini.

Naruto tidak akan mau tumbuh dewasa tanpa Sasuke disisinya—ia hanya ingin mereka bisa terus bersama dan berdampingan seperti sekarang.

Dan Naruto tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke mencabut nyawanya hanya karena alasan bodoh bahwa mereka tidak bisa bersama—karena ia akan terus berusaha, dengan cara apapun, agar mereka tetap bisa saling memiliki.

Naruto tidak akan mengulangi semua kesalahan dan kegagalannya di masa lalu ataupun di kehidupan sebelum ini. Ia berjanji untuk tidak lagi membiarkan Sasuke kehilangan dirinya.

_"Aishiteru, Dobe. _Berhenti berusaha meninggalkanku."

Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya di puncak kepala sang Uchiha dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

_"Aishiteru mo, Teme. _Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya_."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_ 'Tidak setelah semua rasa sakit yang pernah kau rasakan karena diriku.'_

**.**

**.**

_**End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Author Note: **_akhirnya saya membuat _oneshot _lagi~ Uh, saya tahu _fic _ini terlalu panjang untuk dijadikan _oneshot, _tapi yah, berhubung idenya ada sebanyak ini jadi saya tidak bisa menahan diri ^^

Seperti yang sudah saya sebutkan di atas, _fic _ini dibuat berdasar dari salah satu _fic _yang ditulis FloweryMisha di AFF (Asianfanfics). _She's a super great and awsome writer, and I love her fics so freakin' much. _Silakan cek _fic_-nya kalau kalian tertarik dan saya bisa pastikan _fic _tulisannya yang berjudul 'Moments' amat-sangat-jauh lebih keren daripada _fic_ ini ^^


End file.
